What Someone Is Willing To Give
by Vain
Summary: From the books. A simple job for Xavier may bring Remy's world crashing down around his ears. Who are Madeleine and Eli Kiltcher and why are Sinister and Scalphunter so . . . worried?
1. Prisons In the Mind

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

_____________________________

**Disclaimer: Gambit, the X-Men, Essex, and anybody else that you probably recognize is Marvel's. Sin, Dr. Kiltchner, Madeleine, and any unfarmiliars are mine. Please don't sue me, Marvel- I'm poor. Besides, I spend more $ on your comics than any lawsuit could possibly ever win.**

**This is a brutal story containing graphic violence, MATURE THEMES, and dark imagery.You have been warned, therefore, please use your discretion accordingly.Thank You.~Vain**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part One 

The room was stark white with pale linoleum floors. The only colors visible were the brown, purple, and black of his bruises and the angry red scabs that forced his tanned skin to tighten and pucker painfully around the wounds. The washed-out florescent lights bounced painfully off the too clean walls and stabbed his sensitive eyes with brilliant spears that only increased his ever-present headache. Every part of him hurt as the he drew in a painful and terribly shallow breath of sterilized air. His back had been whipped raw by lashings, and he could feel new bruises rising on his lips and his tender inner thighs where they had forced themselves upon him. His mind felt like it was bleeding from the constant assaults on his shields. He wanted to die.  
  


The cold adamantium cuffs and matching inhibitor collar cut into his already raw flesh and sent chills through him in spite of the fact that the temperature setting within his prison was kept at a constant 98.6 degrees, lest he freeze to death. Those cuffs mocked him and seemed to laugh as they glittered in the busy  
light.If not for his weakened state, those odious things could have never held him. He didn't think that his captors knew that, but they realized that he was too dangerous to be careless around.

  
So far, in spite of the pain and the horror of what they had done to him, he was far from broken and had refused to give them any information at all.Throughout drugs and rape and torture he hadn't even told them his own name, let alone those who sent them, but he was running out of time.Everyday they brought in a new psychic for him to destroy, and everyday they got harder to kill.It would only be a matter of time before his final shields, even the offensive ones, shattered and let her come tearing into his mind.Then it would all be over, and even if they killed him, which they probably wouldn't, he would be utterly destroyed, and the people that he was struggling to protect would be dead with their blood on his hands.   
  


The door slid open and he forced himself not cringe- they may have taken his dignity, but he would be damned if they robbed him of his pride.The door slid shut again and he heard the metallic click of high-heeled boots walking towards where he lay prone on the floor.It took all of his self-control not to flinch away from the cool smooth hand that moved slowly up his bare thigh and to his chest. He could smell the thick cloying odor of her perfume as she lay down on the floor next to him and continued to stroke his unresponsive naked body. 

Propping herself up on her arm she forced his head to turn towards her so that he had no choice but to face her.She was undeniable beautiful; the most troublesome women usually were.Her face was a delicate oval that was dominated by a pretty mouth which stopped just on the verge of being slightly too large.Her eyes were a disturbing shade of emerald green and seemed to be painted into the portrait of her face rather than set.The long black hair that was her crowning glory fell over her shoulder and tickled his chest with silken, coiling fingers.In another time and under different circumstances, he would have probably enjoyed the attentions with which she was currently showering him with, but at the moment his only urge was to run as far from her as his legs could carry him. 

  
Her moist red lips parted in a parody of a smile, revealing cruel looking white teeth.Her voice gave him the vague impression of having drunk a glass of very good wine very quickly."Not feeling too talkative today, my pretty little thief?"She leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips.Taken by surprise, his mouth opened slightly and he felt her hot tongue slip in and slide over his upper teeth.He jerked away and she laughed. "No matter, Gambit."

  
His eyes narrowed dangerously before he could control his expression and she smiled again."Yes, you didn't think that we would figure that out so quickly did you, lover?" She pulled herself up and swung her leg over him to straddle his body.She pressed her hips down onto his pelvis hard and he bit back a cry of pain.

  
"You know," she began again, "the guards have been getting very frustrated since we took their bauble away.Therefore," she continued, applying even more pressure to his body, "because I've just been enjoying you so much, I've decided that nobody should be deprived of such a delicious body, and have agreed to share with them.When I get you, they're welcome to watch, and when they get you, I get to watch." He felt her gently brush her mind against his shields, careful not to press them."What do you think?"

  
He glared at her with inexpressible hatred and remained silent.He hadn't spoken since they'd captured him.

  
"No response, huh?"She leaned back on him and began to unbutton her leather pants and pull down the fly. "Oh well. You can tell your boys what you think of our little arrangement yourself.They're already on their way down to seal the deal, as it were."Her smile was like that of a viper."Of course, I'm sure that they'll understand if I start the opening ceremonies without them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Vanished

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

_____________________________

**Disclaimer: Gambit, the X-Men, Essex, and anybody else that you probably recognize is Marvel's. Sin, Dr. Kiltchner, Madeleine, and any unfarmiliars are mine. Please don't sue me, Marvel- I'm poor. Besides, I spend more $ on your comics than any lawsuit could possibly ever win.**

** **

**This is a brutal story containing graphic violence, MATURE THEMES, and dark imagery.You have been warned, therefore, please use your discretion accordingly.Thank You.~Vain**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part Two 

Professor Xavier was looking out of the window of his study with a slight frown on his face.His mind roamed the psychic plane tirelessly as he searched for Gambit's mental signature. He had sent the Cajun out on a private mission over two weeks ago and hadn't heard from him since.While Remy was known to vanish occasionally, he had never done so for this long after a mission.The rest of the X-Men, except for Logan, were unaware of Remy's job and were beginning to ask questions.The situation was not helped by the fact that they were noticed the Professor's growing concern over their missing teammate.

  
There was a soft knock on the door.Xavier pushed himself away from the window with a soft sigh and directed his chair over to the heavy desk."Come in, Logan."

  
The stocky Canadian entered the room with a grim expression on his face and shook his head before the Professor could even ask the question."Nobody ain't heard nothin', Chuck.I've checked with some of his connections, some of mine, and more than a couple of dependable people that we both know, and there ain't been so much as a peep where the kid's concerned.It's liked he dropped off the face of the Earth, or something, and we ain't the only ones who've noticed."

  
"I, too, have not had any luck my friend."Xavier steepled his fingers in front of his face and closed his eyes wearily."This is not like him to go so long without contacting one of us.Particularly when he knows that we're looking for him."

  
Logan walked over to the window that the Professor had just vacated and extended his long adamantium claws, watching as the light glared off of them.His voice was a growl. "I don't like this.Somthin's wrong."

  
The Professor opened his eyes and regarded the other man thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "Perhaps we should tell the others."

  
"He wouldn't like that- you know how he feels about his 'privacy.'"  
  


"I know, but we don't have much choice anymore.This is simply unlike him."  
  


Logan turned to face Xavier, "You sure about this, Prof?When he finds out that you let the rest of the team in on your little arrangement…"  
  


"Yes, I'm well aware of the consequences will be.Call everyone together and tell them to meet me in the War Room in an hour."

The hairy man nodded and left without a word.Xavier turned and went back to the window. "Where are you, Remy?"**_ _**

**_*****_****__**  


  
Logan stood in the corner of the war room and watched the rest of the X-Men fidget in their seats.All of them were there, including Beast and Cecilia, who were usually hiding somewhere in the lab.They all knew that this had something to do with Gambit as well.Scott's face was set in the perpetually angry expression it had worn whenever Remy's name was mentioned for the past week.Bishop, Iceman, and Kitty mimicked his sour expression.The four of them were starting to get on the stout man's nerves, particularly since they were unaware of the situation.Most of the other gave off scents that smelled of varying degrees of worry, but nearly everyone felt that something was wrong.

  
Marrow, Storm and Rogue had taken his disappearance the worst.The night that he went out he told them that he was going "clubbing," his usual excuse when he was working, and had promised to take Sara to the movies the next night.When he hadn't shown up she was angry at first, but that anger quickly turned to apprehension as time progressed.Storm was so worried that she had gone for almost a week without watering her plants, and the mansion had spent the last several days beneath foreboding clouds and a thick fog.Rogue and the kid were currently broken up, but she had spent the last two days in her room with a box of Kleenex, blaming her behavior on a head cold, despite her tear streaked face.   
  


Logan pulled out a cigar and put it between his teeth, although he refrained from lighting it after Jean favored him with a cold glare.The cigar was a hand rolled Cuban with enough nicotine in it to kill an ox after one drag.Gambit had gotten him two whole boxes of them last Christmas after he lost a bet to the feral Canadian. Logan had been nearly awed by the smoothness and obvious quality of the cigars, which were not only illegal, but also nearly impossible to get for any price in the States. Remy had only given him a cryptic wink and his signature grin when asked how he had managed to obtain such treasures. _Treasures?_ he had laughed._I have got ta start takin' you out wi't me more!_The Canadian agreed and the two of them promised to take a Black Sheep Night just for them.That was a promise that Logan intended to be sure that Remy kept.

  
The Professor's chair hummed softly as he entered and let out a small sigh when he halted.The others quickly stilled and devoted their full attention to their benefactor as he started to speak.

  
"What I say to you now does not ever leave this room.You are not to tell anyone anything about it without my express permission, particularly Gambit himself.If you do not think that you can handle that then I must ask you to leave; am I understood?"

  
There were whispers and a slight stir as the X-Men digested those words.Cannonball was the first to speak."Whatevah ya got ta say, sir," he drawled, "I think that you know that you can trust all uh us and we'll do whatevah ya need us to."

  
Nods and murmurs of ascension followed this statement.

  
Charles smiled slightly."Sam, I trust you all implicitly.You have proven yourselves more that worthy to be members of my X-Men.However, right now I am speaking for Gambit, and I cannot say the he is as comfortable with you as I am."

  
Silence.Charles waited to see if anyone would move or protest, but they all remained, waiting for him to continue.He looked them each in the face individually as he spoke, his sentences terse and to the point.

  
"Two weeks ago I sent Remy out on a mission with orders not to tell anyone. He was going to investigate some rather disturbing rumors circulating the underworld and I knew that his specific skills and techniques would be necessary.The job was routine and fairly simple, for him at least.I remained in contact with him on the astral plane until he reached his destination.Shortly thereafter he was attacked and forced me out of his mind, erecting his shields so tightly that I could no longer even locate him on the astral plane.He did not allow me to reestablish contact with despite my repeated searches.Since that time Logan has been out searching for him every night, but we have heard nothing.He has vanished. Gone without a trace."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Sin and Shame

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

_____________________________

**Disclaimer: Gambit, the X-Men, Essex, and anybody else that you probably recognize is Marvel's. Sin, Dr. Kiltchner, Madeleine, and any unfarmiliars are mine. Please don't sue me, Marvel- I'm poor. Besides, I spend more $ on your comics than any lawsuit could possibly ever win.**

****

**This is a brutal story containing graphic violence, MATURE THEMES, and dark imagery.You have been warned, therefore, please use your discretion accordingly.Thank You.~Vain**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part Three

Remy sat up, propped inelegantly between two guards while a third held his arms behind his back.In front of him stood the latest psychic they had sent to him: a kid in his mid-teens, barely old enough to shave.Remy would have wept if he could- if it didn't hurt so damn much.The kid was sweating with the effort he was exerting, and Remy could feel every brush against his shields as though it was a hammer blow directly to his brain.This couldn't continue much longer.He was tired and hurting and going to crack soon. 

"That's enough for now," the woman's voiced echoed coldly in the room.

  
The boy looked up at her. "Just a little bit longer and I think I can break him, Sin. Hisshields are getting weaker by the minute and-"

  
"How unfortunate that thinking is not part of your job description."

The boy paled considerably and stood straight up."Sorry, ma'am."

Sin ignored him.Downcast, the boy shuffled to the door, reminding Remy of a dog with its tail between its legs.He began to do the mind exercises that Uncle Steven had taught him as a child.Without the boy's clumsy battering at his mind, it was easier to concentrate on distancing himself from the pain and stilling his chaotic emotions. 

  
Whatever ideas he had about trying to regain the sense of detachment that had sustained him thus far were quickly brought to end when Sin abruptly slapped him across the face.The blow was so forceful that, had the guards not been supporting him, he would have been thrown across the room.  
  


"Hold him up again!" she snarled, her lovely face twisted in cold fury."I said hold him!"

  
She delivered several more punishing blows to his cheek and jaw, the last few drawing blood.Remy was vaguely aware of her voice commanding that they release him, but was too distracted by the stars exploding behind his eyes to fully grasp what was going on around him.He slipped out of their arms and flopped bonelessly to the ground like a doll.The air seemed to get thinner and it was hard to breathe.

  
The first thing that became clear to him was the image of her black steel-tipped boots next to his head.He closed his eyes. Whatever she was going to do next, he didn't want to see.She dropped down into crouch next to him and began to gently stroke his soft red hair.Without warning, she seized a handful towards the crown of his head and forced him to sit up so that they were at eye level.She leaned down close to him, the scent of her perfume wrapping around him, choking him."Careful,  
careful, lover.My boss is beginning to lose his patience... and when he's not happy, I'm not happy.And you wouldn't want me to be unhappy would you, lover?" 

She smiled her smile again, "I didn't think so."The movement of her head was so quick that it bordered on violence as she lowered her full lips to claim his in a  
hungry kiss.She twisted his hair and he parted his lips, allowing her access to his mouth.Her tongue slipped in and explored him. He couldn't breathe.

  
"Sin," a masculine voice called from the doorway.

She ignored him and kissed Remy still more deeply, lowering her body to his.  
  


"Sin," the man intoned sternly.  
  


She released Remy with an annoyed sigh and turned towards the door, effectively blocking Remy's vision with her back."I'm busy..." her voiced trailed off when she saw the man's face.

  
"The boss wants you."

  
Without any further prodding, she rose and left the room in four long graceful steps.The door sealed shut behind her.Remy didn't notice the blood red tear that slid down his cheek. He was planning what to do next.Besides, it only blended in with the rest of the blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Prisons of the Body--Welcome to Reality

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

_____________________________

**Disclaimer: Gambit, the X-Men, Essex, and anybody else that you probably recognize is Marvel's. Sin, Dr. Kiltchner, Madeleine, and any unfarmiliars are mine. Please don't sue me, Marvel- I'm poor. Besides, I spend more $ on your comics than any lawsuit could possibly ever win.**

****

**This is a brutal story containing graphic violence, MATURE THEMES, and dark imagery.You have been warned, therefore, please use your discretion accordingly.Thank You.~Vain**

** **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part Four 

"How is our patient holding up doctor?"  
  
The man known as Eli Kiltcher looked up from the notepad he was holding in surprise.The woman in front of him smiled and at his expression and then turned and walked to the metal table to which the boy was strapped down.Kiltcher followed her.  
  
"Actually, things are not at all going as I had planned, Madeleine. His mind is putting up a strong resistance- much more than I had originally expected. Even for one of Essex's, he still is incredibly strong. Perhaps when I am done with him I will perform some additional experiments on him the ascertain the reason for that."  
  
Madeleine gently brushed an errant strand of red hair out of his face, ignoring the tubes and electrodes running to and from his still form.His closed eyelids danced in what appeared to be REM sleep, but she knew it was something much different.The memories her invention caused always came somewhere in the middle of Delta rest, trapping the patient in the deepest sleep cycle until they were unhooked.She wondered what he was dreaming."Pity. He's so beautiful.So powerful...He could be of great use to us.I take it that the machine is fully operational, though."  
  
"Yes.I couldn't be happier with it.It's quite an ingenious little device that you've rigged up.I'm not quite sure how you've done it, my dear."

Madeleine looked up sharply."You haven't been tampering with it, have you?The effect that could have on the patient's mental stability are-"

"No, no, of course not."

She looked away from him and back to the young man."If you must know, it's really quite simple: hook a person up to the machine, get them agitated, feed them the right drugs, and, bingo: instant vegetable.It works better on mutants with some sort of psychic ability, though.It's really quite amazing the amount of damage a hormonal imbalance can do."

Kiltcher smiled slightly."A pity you can't choose what the patient experiences..."

"If you don't like it, Eli, find yourself another Jane-of-All-Trades.There are plenty of people out there who'll pay good money for my skills."

"But can they give you what I have?"

She was silent, brooding as her eyes roamed to a bruise that marred the boy's pale skin._It's not always what you're willing to give that matters, old man..._

Pleased with his victory, Eli clapped his hands briskly."Nonetheless, I am thrilled with your little device.I believe that it is only a matter of time before his shields collapse beneath the weight of his own mind."  
  
Madeleine's eyes found another angry welt on the young man._That wasn't there yesterday, and there's no way my machine does that kind of damage._New marks seemed to be appearing daily."And the marks and bruises? You've discovered their cause?"  
  
Kiltcher smiled again. "Come with me."  
  
They left the room with the suffering young man behind them and went to another, this one just as sterile and cold, but dominated by a large computer panel. The doctor and the woman walked up to the huge screen and Kiltcher rapidly typed something into the keyboard. "Computer: locate current file on Subject: EX. Omega-2, Sigma. Present Power File 4: Empathy."  
  
There was the soft whir of electronics as the machine complied and moments later the pair were bathed in artificial white light as diagrams and power level read-outs appeared on the screen.  
  
"As I said before, that ingenious little device that you gave me is quite remarkable," he began."Once I hooked him up to it, he immediately recalled one of the most painful memories he had, specifically one which he had repressed.That is how I've managed to keep him under wraps for so long.Normally this would be the end of the story, but, as you know, bruises and bite marks began to appear, not to mention that two of his bones have broken, in spite of the fact that he is strapped down.When I saw this, I ran a CAT Scan and then a PET Scan on him."He paused dramatically and then pushed a key."This is what I found."  
  
Madeleine watched as the screen scrolled down and her eyes widened in disbelief."He's an Omega Class empath!"She took a step closer to the screen and leaned over the keyboard."But that's not possible!He already has two Omega Class powers, and now a third?This isn't unheard of in an Alpha Class mutant like myself, but there in no precedent for an Omega-Sigma Class mutant of his caliber..."  
  
Now Kiltcher was grinning."I know. I don't think that even Essex was fully aware of what he was unleashing when he made the boy.This is simply astonishing.Look at the amount of activity in his Parietal Lobes! It is two thirds greater than that of the average empath working at full capacity, and yet it seems that he's barely even gotten started.I'm quite pleased- I can't wait to see what this will lead to."  
  
"But what caused the bruises?"

"The White Guard."

Madeleine blinked."I beg your pardon?"

Eli's grin stretched again, giving him the ghastly appearance of a skull.It occurred to Madeleine, not for the first time, that he was insane, and, like most insane people, was running right towards a proverbial cliff he couldn't see with her just one step behind him.She shivered.

Eli was talking."It seems that before he met with our good friend Mr. Sinister, our Omega 2 was captured and interrogated by Sin and the White Guard.From what one of the psychics told me of the memories he's reliving, it was... brutal."

She licked dry lips."And that's somehow being carried over from his memories to physical reality?"

  
"So it seems.Omega 2's empathy is so strong, that his mind has actually convinced his body that these things are happening to him again.It's really quite fascinating.He's mentally reliving being raped beaten, and tortured, therefore his body is literally being raped, beaten, and tortured.I believe that his telekinesis is to blame.Tomorrow I am planning on unhooking him, waiting until he is lucid, and then proceeding with some experiments which are a bit more. . . invasive.It will no doubt prove extremely enlightening."   
  
"Are you sure that this is wise, though?The boy is clearly Sinister's property, and given this latest discovery, I doubt that the good doctor will tolerate him being in your tender 'care' once he discovers his location.Are you really ready for the kind of trouble this may bring?"  
  
The scientist continued to grin. "Oh, I know Essex will want his pet back.In fact, I'm counting on it."  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"Apparently, somehow our former employer made the mistake of letting this little chick of his fly the coop shortly after our. . . resignations, and the boy has been on his own since then.I've been trying to find out who may have ties to him and try and interfere with my plans so that I can circumvent that, but thus far, I have only linked him to several small underground organizations.There are, however, whispers that he is involved with some sort of mutant terrorist organization based in the North Western United States, but I have yet to substantiate such claims."  
  
Madeleine made a small impatient gesture."What does this have to do with Essex?"  
  
Kiltcher cast her a sidelong glance."These rumors may be the reason that he has not moved to reclaim the boy.Somebody obviously sent him here, it's just a question of finding out whom and why.It isn't everyday that such a valuable canary flies right into your cage of its own free will."  
  
"What about Essex?"  
  
"Come now, my dear.Do you really think that Sinister would allow such a precious experiment to slip through his grasp so easily?Do you think that he will do so again?"  
  
Realization dawned on her face, "He won't attack us for fear of harming the boy . . ."  
  
"Exactly.Obviously, somebody must be standing between him and the child to prevent Essex from reclaiming him.We ourselves have heard Sinister repeatedly state that our darling Omega 2 is his finest achievement. The jewel in his crown, so to speak.Essex won't dare strike us- not unless he wants his precious Omega delivered back to him piece by piece. These others, however- whoever they are- could present a problem.They will have to be dealt with."  
  
"And your plans?"  
  
"Everything is moving on schedule.Ahead of schedule, actually, thanks to Omega 2.I did not expect to get my hands on one of the few people left alive who had direct contact with the Portal. "He looked away from Madeleine to the computer screen."Yes, Omega 2 is quite a valuable canary, indeed."  
  
Madeleine turned away, leaving him still staring at the charts.As the door slid open before her, she looked back and regarded the aging doctor."Is that his name?The designation that Essex gave him?"  
  
"No, no," he muttered almost absently."According to the memories he's reliving, he's called Gambit.His real name appears to be Rem-something -or-another."  
  
"Something or another?"  
  
Kiltcher looked up at her, smiling slightly."That boy has you quite intrigued, doesn't he?Who would have thought that one such as yourself could have a heart?"  
  
She stiffened and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Watch yourself, old man.Remember, Eli Kiltcher: you made me."She spun about sharply and stepped through the door.  
  
"Lebeau."  
  
"What?" she turned, her hair flying.  
  
"His name- Remy Lebeau."  
  
"The beautiful," she said softly to herself.Madeleine looked up, face smooth and expressionless."I will find out more about him, Eli. Just be sure that the price is right."  
  
The scientist smiled as the doors slid shut behind the young woman's retreating figure.It was simply amazing how things had a way of taking care of themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Nothing Dissapears Without a Trace

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

_____________________________

**This is a brutal story containing graphic violence, MATURE THEMES, and dark imagery.You have been warned, therefore, please use your discretion accordingly.Thank You.~Vain **

**Vain: Wow, you people actually like this.Hmm.As of 7/15/2001, I have this posted @ my page up to CH: 20-something.But I think I should introduce my muses.This is Remy.**

**Remy: Salut, mes amies**

**Vain: This is Sinister.**

**Sinister:. . .**

**Vain: Well, he's rather anti-social . . .*brightens*But these are Ken, Wormmon, and the Emperor—er, Kaiser.**

**Ken: Hi.**

**Wormmon: Hi**

**Kaiser: What the hell are we doing here?!This IS NOT even our genre!Well?Ken, get off your ass!You too, slug!We are leaving!**

**Wormmon: Oh, dear.**

**Ken: Um . . . We should go, Vain.**

**Vain: But—Damnit . . . I had better go get them.I kind of need them to live.BRB.**

**Sinister: Just so you know, Vain doesn't own anyone or thing except Sin, Kiltcher, the White Guard, and the voices in her warped little mind.**

**Remy: *sigh* Jus' enjoy de fic, non?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Part Five******

Sinister fixed a deadly glare at the inoffensive computer screen in front of him.This simply couldn't be right.He had swept the astral and empathic planes.He had scanned for every known variation of his biosignture available. He had tripled checked his surveillance cameras at Westchester.He had contacted his own eyes and ears, several mutual acquaintances, the mutant underground, and expended several thousand dollars in the past week alone.He had even gone so far as to contact all the Guild Branches of all the Guilds of which his considerable knowledge made him aware and visited Jean Luc himself.And his results?Nothing.Zip, zilch, and nada. Remy Lebeau may as well have fallen off of the face of the Earth.   
  
This simply could not be right."Scalphunter! Get in here now!"  
  
The mutant in question entered immediately.A wry grin adorned a face which should have been handsome, but somehow fell short."You shrieked, bossman?"  
  
Essex shifted his glare to the heavy man now at his side."I am not in the mood for your games, Gray Crow.Have you heard from Gambit as of late?"  
  
"Lebeau?"  
  
"There _is_ only one."  
  
A puzzled expression contracted the Marauder's brow."No.Why?"  
  
Essex's eyes blazed and he began to walk menacingly towards his employee. "DO NOT PLAY WITH ME!" His voice was a roll of thunder. The sheer volume alone should have been enough to floor the blond haired man, if not kill him.  
  
Scalphunter winced in pain and raised his hands defensively as he backed away from the enraged scientist.He didn't know what had Essex so upset, but he also had no intention of finding out the hard way._Figures that this would have something to do with you, kid.What have you gotten yourself into now?_  
  
Sinister's voice dropped to a low, but no less menacing, hiss."Lebeau has been missing now for well over two weeks, and I cannot track him.Moreover, nobody has seen him in that time, including the underground and the Guilds, and Xavier and Wolverine have been running themselves ragged trying to hide his absence and discover his location.I am well aware that the two of you have periodically been in contact ever since he escaped me as well as the fact that each time you have tried to persuade him to return to my fold.The boy confides in you, Scalphunter.He trusts you.And if I discover that you are withholding information about his current situation or location from me, your agony will end only when you have no sanity left with which to recognize it; even death cannot save you from me! You know this to be true."  
  
Gray Crow's hands were shaking."I swear to you, boss, I swear, I have not seen or heard anything from Remy Lebeau since he came to you with Creed on an errand from the Mutant Farm.I swear it!Ask Sabertooth: he was the last of us to see him.Try him."  
  
Essex narrowed his eyes dangerously, and, for just one moment, Scalphunter feared for his life.Then, without warning, the moment was over."Get out of my sight."  
  
Gray Crow stumbled backwards, nearly falling in his haste.  
  
"Gather the others."  
  
Never turning his back to Sinister, the Marauder desperately struggled to keep from running.  
  
"Find me Lebeau!"  
  
He hit the exit panel, frantic to get out of the room.  
  
**"NOW!!!!!"**  
  
This last was a howl, like some sort of wounded beast.Gray Crow turned and ran for his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Bonds of Contention, Links of Solidarity

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

_____________________________

**Disclaimer: Gambit, the X-Men, Essex, and anybody else that you probably recognize is Marvel's. Sin, Dr. Kiltchner, Madeleine, and any unfarmiliars are mine. Please don't sue me, Marvel- I'm poor. Besides, I spend more $ on your comics than any lawsuit could possibly ever win.**

****

**This is a brutal story containing graphic violence, MATURE THEMES, and dark imagery.You have been warned, therefore, please use your discretion accordingly.Thank You.~Vain **

**Vain:They came back, but the Kaiser says that they won't talk to you.Sorry, he's something of a prick.**

**Kaiser: I heard that!**

**Ken: I think he's getting his whip, Vain.**

**Vain: REMY!!!!!**

**Remy: Eer?**

**Vain: Ken, Wormmon, get the Kaiser off me!! Remy?!A little help here!Ouch!You bastard, that hurt!!! AAHHH!Take that!**

**Remy: Quoi—oh mon Dieu. Merde, chere . . . I t'ink ya killed 'im.**

**Vain: So?**

**Ken: Don't you kind of _need_ him?**

**Vain: Umm . . . Crap.**

**Wormmon: . . . What about the pale man?**

**All: Sinster!!!!!! **

**Sinister: Simpletons.Enjoy the story.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PART 6

  
"You did what?"Scott Summers was angry.Scott Summers was very, very angry."As team leader, I should have been informed-"  
  
"Why? Ya never were 'informed' before."Apparently Logan was angry, too.  
  
"Enough!"Xavier speared both men with a sharp look and favored Logan in particular with a dark frown.The Canadian had just stepped way out of line.  
  
"What do you mean, 'before?' "Scott looked at Logan then at the Professor, anger quickly replaced by confusion and a growing sense of dread. "Sir?"  
  
Charles sighed.He looked away from his oldest student to the wall, suddenly unable to meet their eyes.He was getting too old for this."When Gambit. . . No.When Remy first came to us, the two of us privately agreed on certain. . . conditions of his stay. He was very adamant that the conversation stay between the two of us."  
  
Storm frowned."But surely he would have said something to me, if no one else. . ."  
  
The Professor shook his head."No, Remy was very, very specific about the terms of his 'privacy.'I normally wouldn't have agreed, but I needed him.We needed him.And he knew it.He wanted to be certain that our conversation would remain private, and I-"  
  
"Private with you and Wolverine, right?!"Scott sneered.  
  
Logan sensed the other man's growing frustration and decided to intervene. If he hadn't lost his temper earlier, this issue probably never would have arisen."Chill out, Slim.It was the kid's call. He's smart- a lot smarter than most people, including you, think he is.He knew that he would need an ally, somebody who knew the ropes and understood the way things worked.And somebody to cover for him or watch his back if things went wrong.The kid didn't like me, and didn't know me, but he knew right off the bat what kinda person I was- that I could be trusted."  
  
"And we couldn't?"  
  
"No, ya couldn't.The kid's been running 'errands' for Chuck practically since he walked through the door."He paused so that his words would carry more weight."And I've been doing it even longer than that."  
  
The other man stiffened noticeably.His voice was soft and betrayed. "What?"  
  
Logan felt his temper flair again."Look, Cyke, ya ain't stupid: put two and two together."  
  
Charles stepped in before things got out of hand."Scott, this has nothing to do with your leadership abilities.I needed someone who could get where we can't, do things and be places where we cannot.Logan did an excellent job alone, but when Remy came he opened a doorway to practically another world.The young man has proven himself more than valuable to me, and to the team.And he has saved all your lives more times than any of us will probably ever know.I know that this is difficult for you to understand but-"  
  
"No," Scott interrupted him."It's not difficult at all."  
  
Charles reached out a hand as though the gesture could somehow close the widening rift between him and Scott, a rift that had begun with the advent of Onslaught and continued growing ever since.Scott didn't look at him and the professor's hand dropped. It was an effort to keep the spasm of pain from crossing his face.  
  
Storm was the first to break the silence."So what happens now?"  
  
Ignoring Jean's earlier look of warning, Logan lit his cigar."First, we're gone find ourselves a Cajun.Then we're gone find who took him and why."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
Scott stood, surprising them all."Then we're going to make them pay."He looked directly at Logan as he spoke the next words, "The X-Men stick together."  
  
Xavier made no effort to hide his smile of pride.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	7. Awake and Remember--Welcome to Reality

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

_____________________________

Vain:Hi.In case you care, the Kaiser is going to be fine.Although Essex has been muttering stuff about cloning and replicating DNA . . .

Remy: Didn't you have somet'in ta say, chere?

Vain: Oh, yeah!FYI: I have no intention of making this NC-17.Well, actually I did, but I decided to yield to the whims of my fans.

Remy: You are so kind, chere . . .

Vain: Well, you don't need to be a bitch about it.

Remy:. . .

Vain: Um . . . Rems?Beloved?My first muse and dearest inspiration . . . why is your face twitching like that?Remy?Remy?Put down the bo staff, sweet.Aaahhh!Wormmon, Help Me!

Wormmon: (uses his digimon attack) _Spinning Thread!_

Vain: Um . . . Wormmon, please let me down.

Remy: I t'ink ya look good in spider webbing, chere.

Vain: This isn't funny guys!

Remy: 'Specially stuck ta de ceiling like that!

Vain: You just wait, Cajun!My fun with you has only begun!

Ken: Shouldn't you let her down?

Kaiser: Shut up, Ken.

Vain: And you had better wipe that damn smirk off your face, Kaiser!

Kaiser: Ooh!I'm scared now!

Wormmon: Don't worry, Ken.The web will dissolve in a few hours.. . . I think.

Vain: How can I write like this?!

Sinister: Dictate.

Vain: When I get down from here, I swear I'm gonna torture you all!

Remy: An de difference would be?

Vain: I hate you.

Remy: No, ya don'.

Vain: Yes, I DO.

Remy: Don'.

Vain: DO!!

Ken: *sigh* Here's Part 7. Please R&R

Remy: Don'.

Ken:. . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**PART 7******

  
He hurt.His body hurt.His head hurt.His mind hurt.And the pain was so bad that it took nearly what little strength he had not to scream.Of course, given his current condition, he wasn't even sure if he could scream.  
  
The thief known to the world as Gambit opened his eyes very quickly, testing the light.When a flash of pain did not follow the experiment he opened them all the way. _Merde. C'est qui m'est arrivée?* _After trying to move and finding himself in five point restraints, he looked around cautiously.The last thing he remembered was… _Sin. Non, just don' go dere, boy. Not now. Not yet. _  
  
The room was small, clinical, and Spartan.Dominated by his narrow hospital bed, the chambers dim lights revealed medical machines humming and what appeared to be a small chemical lab on the wall to his left.   
  
_Definitely not de mansion._  
  
Mansion?What mansion?Now where had that come from?Suddenly memory hit him like a physical force.  
  
_Stormy.Essex.But Sin...No dat was almost six years ago.Sin.I killed Sin.Oui. . . after I escaped.Non, was rescued.By. . .Non!Dat's over!Won't do dat again!Won't be dat!Where'm I?Dieu, comment je suis arrivé ici?**_He closed his eyes in an attempt to  
stop the throbbing in his head. _Dere were whispers- rumors- spreadin' t'rough de Mutant Underground.A scientist stealin' gene-jokes off de streets.Xavier wanted me ta take a look.T'ought dat Essex was involved.T'ought dat I'd know Essex's pattern and  
whatnot.Watched.Waited.Listened to people who'd know 'bout dis stuff and got an address.An old house in Queens.I was supposed ta wait for Wolvie, but dey had a kid wit dem, so I followed dem in.Had ta be sure dat de femme était bien, mais somehow dey knew I was dere et. . .What de hell happened?_  
  
"Well, well, well. I see my favorite patient is awake.And how are we today?"  
  
The man's voice was sharp and mocking, and Remy craned his head in an attempt to get a better look.Pain shot through his body.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you.I'm afraid that my men had to be rather rough on you.Also, you seem to have suffered some slight.. . power-related mishaps.Don't worry, though, I assure you that you have been most enlightening."  
  
The man came into view and Remy studied him carefully.He was an older man with brown hair streaked with gray.However, he wasn't as old as he looked, his vibrant hazel eyes sparkled with life and he moved with such skill and confidence that it came close to  
being grace.Life had aged that tan skin far more than time.He was wearing a brilliantly white lab coat and holding a clipboard.The detached curiosity on his face was nothing new to the Cajun; he had seen it on a far different face.But still, there was something odd  
about the scientist.He knew this man.  
  
The recognition wasn't cognitive, but instinctive, his thief's mind struggling to implement old habits despite his disoriented state. The scientist appeared to notice his mental struggle.  
  
"You recognize me already?"  
  
Remy made no response.  
  
"Ah! You truly are a superb specimen.No wonder Essex kept you close to him."  
  
_Essex…_Memories.A scalpel. Pain running through his entire body.Essex told him, _"It's alright.This is necessary.You are safe with me…"Safe._Safe?No, he would never be safe again.And this man… Hehad stood over him that first experiment, apron bloodied, scalpel ready: _"He is truly a superb specimen, sir."_  
  
Pain or no pain, Remy tried to scream.   
  


****************************************  
*** Shit. What's happened to me?   
** God, how did I get here?


	8. That Hole Where You Were

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

Sinister: They have all been kind enough to attach Ms. Vain to the ceiling so I'm doing this again.

Kaiser: Would you just shut up and get to the point!She has Digimon fan fiction to dictate, too!And this time I am going to win instead of that coward Ken!

Vain: Hey, you're not even in "For They Shall Be Filled!"You're just a part of Ken's psyche!

Kaiser: Silence, fool!*cracks whip*

Vain: *whimpers*

Remy: . . . Mebbe we take dat whip from him, non?

Ken: You don't think I'm a coward, do you, Wormmon?

Sinister: Read the fiction and review it.Now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PART 8****   
  
******

  
A week had passed since the X-Men met in the War Room to discuss their missing comrade.And somehow, it seemed like the longest week any of them could remember in a long time.Dinners were sedate affairs filled with forced conversation and false smiles.Storm had retreated to her loft almost entirely and was rarely seen.Rogue was silent, but somehow relaxed, her tears mysteriously gone.Marrow was tense and snappy, a mood which she happily spread around and which played on everyone's taunt nerves like a master's bow on a fiddle.In general, everyone was just plain miserable.  
  
To make matters worse, on the rare occasions they spoke of him beyond innuendo, they had begun to gradually refer to Remy in the past tense. Phrases like "He was" or "I remember how he'd. . ." seemed to litter their conversations and steal away their present-tense verbs.Rogue was the worst culprit of this.In fact, she referenced Remy as dead so consistently that it began to raise some eyebrows.   
  
The current status of the Southern couple's volcanic relationship was never a secret, and for several reasons.Namely because Rogue's voice could be extraordinarily loud for a woman her size; the mansion seemed to have a surprisingly large quantity of thin walls and big mouths; Remy had a penchant for sulking on the roof, locking himself in the Danger Room, or just outright hiding after their "discussions" (which tended to consist of a lot of shouting and very little discussing); and the fact that it was simply impossible to hide things like that from the people whom you share a house with.   
  
Therefore, everyone knew that they hadn't really been copesetic after Antarctica and the Trial.No matter what Remy said about forgiveness, there were times when he looked at Beast, or Psylocke, or even Trish, and, either he thought no one was looking, or he merely forgot himself, a dangerous new emotion they had never before seen- hatred- flashed red hot in those alien eyes of his.Beyond that, however, he showed relatively no emotion the few times that the "Trial" was mentioned, and never apologized. Instead he condemned himself to a different exile in the boathouse, and everyone seemed content with things as they were.  
  
Only now, with everything gone to hell, did Scott begin to regret not having righted things with the young Cajun when he had had the chance.His sentiments were echoed in the psychic link he shared with Jean, and, unbeknownst to many of them, the X-Men began to lose hope, and mourn Remy's loss.  
  
"So, what's up tonight, Fearless?"As had become usual, Bobby's smile was slightly pained as Scott sat down at the table.The last one to arrive, the field leader of the X-Men allowed his eyes to unintentionally linger on each of his friends' faces.  
  
"Training tomorrow morning," he responded, reaching for the cabbage."Plus Jean and the Professor are going to do another sweep tonight."  
  
There was a moment of silence at those words and Cyclops momentarily cursed his lack of tact.  
  
A southern drawl interrupted the stillness."Ah don' know why yall're so concerned. Ain't like he's comin' back anytime soon."  
  
Wolverine was suddenly on his feet, claws extended, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean, girl?"  
  
Rogue also stood and pointed an accusatory finger at the stout man across the table, her lovely mouth twisting as she spat out the words, "You know good an' damn well wut ah mean!In fact, you seem tuh know more'n anybody else here, sugah!You evuh stop tuh think that maybe if you had told us sooner, we woulda found him by now?You evuh think that here ain't nuthin' left tuh find? You got him killed!"   
  
Logan's growl grew to a surpressed roar and he raised his hands slightly, attack position."Ya better watch who you're pointin' fingers at, girlie!I ain't the one who abandoned him the flamin' Arctic without tellin' no one till it was too late.Or did ya ferget that little piece of info?Anybody with eyes in their head could ya tell that Remy sure as hell didn't!"   
  
Rogue stiffened and her eyes went round.She pressed her hands against her stomach and her mouth made a small "o" shape as though she had been hit.Knocking down her chair, she staggered back away from Logan and the table."Ah didn't. . . It wasn't mah fault, ah. . .REMY WANTED TUH DIE!"  
  
The sound of Remy's name used twice after so long an absence from conversation shook the spell woven by shock from Ororo and thunder exploded so loudly that the windows shook.When she spoke her voice was hard and quiet, her hands clutching at her silverware till the knuckles were white."I will say this once and only once," her milky white eyes absorbed the entire table immediately, "I KNOW that my brother is not dead.If he were dead, I would have felt a part of my soul die with him.Remy Lebeau is alive, and he is out there- waiting for us, praying for us.And he will be returned to us safely.I know this to be true just as I knew that the ice did not kill him, and I have always known him.Now, everyone is going to sit down and eat their food in peace and there will be no more arguments or mourning.Remy is coming home, and he must have a home to come to."   
  
Shamefaced, Rogue sat down again, dropping her head and her shoulders shaking with repressed sobs.After regarding her a moment, Logan followed suit.The meal resumed and a thick silence which nobody, not even Bobby, dared to break fell upon them all, stifling them.Silverware clicked against plates for several eternal minutes and the Professor turned his head away from the black scene before him to look through the window.Outside rain fell softly onto the bloated earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. The Beautiful

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

** **

Remy: Opinionated, whoever ya be, we can' t'ank ya enough. 

Kaiser:*snickers*Yeah, now we have a reason to keep her attached to the ceiling.

Remy:*groans*Just read et review, sil vous plait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PART 9 

  
Madeleine walked purposefully through the small complex in search of Eli.She had been searching non-stop for information on Omega 2 for nearly a week and the results were few and contradictory.Kiltcher was in the lab when she found him.Ever since awakening Lebeau, he was in there with him constantly.  
  
"Any new information?" he greeted her.  
  
"Sort of.How about you, old man?"  
  
Kiltcher waved vaguely at the still form on the lab table, but didn't look up from the computer."Most fascinating.I think I'm beginning to unravel the boy's DNA.To be honest with you, I really don't understand how the boy has managed to survive.There's simply no way that an organism with this genetic structure could have been conceived or survived naturally, and with absolutely no wear and tear on his organs.Fascinating," he reiterated.  
  
"You play with little globs on your own time, Kiltcher."  
  
"What?Oh," he looked up, "you have something for me?"  
  
Madeleine ran a hand through her hair, a nervous habit."Not really.From what I've found, this one here is a cross between a saint and a sociopath."She moved towards the exam table and regarded Remy with something akin to sadness.  
  
Kiltcher followed, "Meaning?"  
  
"Everywhere I go, I get a different story.Some people say he's a demon, some a saint, still some a murderer with a heart of ice, and more than a couple think that he doesn't really exist, like a fairy tale.The only consistent things that I've discovered are: (A) he's a thief.A very good thief; and (B) he's not someone that you want pissed off at you."  
  
The scientist walked back over to his computer, his voice wry,"That's clarifying."  
  
"Sorry. It was all I could do."  
  
"Hmmm. . ." he typed something into the computer and charts appeared on the screen."Hand me that syringe."She obliged him."There's nothing to do about that now.Things will continue as scheduled."  
  
"Are certain that that's wise--"  
  
Kiltcher whirled around with astonishing speed and slapped her across the face so hard it threw her to the ground.Without missing a beat and never changing the calm expression on his face, he completed the turn and filled the needle. "Do not ever question me again."  
  
Madeleine tasted the blood in her mouth and lowered her head in submission.   
  
He injected a thick, viscous fluid into Remy and then walked past her without looking down."Please wake the specimen and have him ingest two of the black pills on the table."The doors hissed open and closed behind him.  
  
Madeline gingerly raised a hand to her mouth and felt at the damage.She'd dealt with worse.Standing, she ran a hand through her hair again. _That was just stupid, m'girl. _Once every strand was again in its proper place, she went to the computer where Kiltcher had been standing and found several black pills in a petry dish on the counter.They were neural suppressants.Palming two of them, she turned from the table and walked back to the lab table, regarding the young man there intensely.  
  
She reached down and tenderly stroked his hair, anticipation and a thrill of excitement passing through her.What was it about him?She had never before seen him awake or spoken to him (he had been unconscious when they brought him in and it was Kiltcher who recognized him as one of Essex's children), and now that she had the opportunity to do so she found herself nearly trembling.   
  
_Who are you?Why do I know you?_He didn't respond and she snorted lightly. _You're losing it, Maddie._  
  
With a sigh, the young woman needlessly brushed her dark hair from her face a third time and began to gently probe his mind.//Wake up, Lebeau.//Again, there was no response.//WAKE UP!//   
  
Remy's eyes snapped open in pain and instantly clenched shut again as they were invaded by the too-bright light.Madeleine watched and felt a small stab of regret for having hurt him._Regret, Madeleine?What's wrong with you?_Lifting the hand that held the pills to his lips, she used the other one to gently elevate his head.  
  
"I need you to take these pills."  
  
He seemed to ignore her and she pressed her hand against his mouth insistently.   
  
"I will hurt you if I must."  
  
At that his eyes slowly opened and he turned his head slightly to regard her without emotion.His voice was soft and rusty, "Would you?"  
  
Madeleine stiffened and her hand opened numbly, dropping the pills as she stared into the depthless eyes that burned into her.Red on black eyes.  
  
_Ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod……_  
  
This wasn't possible.It was him.But it couldn't be.Not here.Not now.Not one of Essex's.After so long, tireless searching, she had found him.   
  
The pupils seemed to swirl and move like fire floating in the darkness of the black, alien sclera as he watched her.He was still beautiful.No emotion marred or accentuated his face. _He doesn't know me…_  
  
She jerked her hand away as if burned and, suddenly deprived of support, his head slammed painfully onto the cool surface of the lab table.The pills lay useless on the ground. Remy closed his eyes again.  
  
_Remy…The beautiful…You got your name.I knew I would find you again. _Suddenly a new thought occurred to her.Eli. _Oh, god!I've gotta get you out of here! _  
  
Without hesitation, Madeleine swooped down and pocketed the pills.If Remy was going to escape, he couldn't take these anymore.Giving him a mental "love tap," she gently knocked him unconscious.Eli couldn't know about this.   
  
But how to get him out and still save her own skin?The answers were not forthcoming.  
  
Madeleine hissed out a breath and pivoted sharply on her heel, exiting the lab._Just hold on, diable.I'll think of something… _Nothing was ever easy in this line of work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Awake and Remember--Facing Reality

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

Remy:Vain owns not'ing, so please don' hold her responsible for what de voices tell her ta do.

Maddie:Well, actually she does own Eli and myself.

Remy:What de 'ell are you doin' 'ere?!

Maddie:Well, I'm helping you, dearest.I thought that that much was obvious.

Remy:First dat 'Samu kid an now dis?You're just an O.C.!

Maddie: But and incredibly lifelike one . . .

Remy:… Please lirez et ecrivez, non?

Maddie:You're kinda cute when you're all bewildered like that.

Remy: *sigh*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PART 10  
  


Remy Lebeau was remembering memories.Not the "Christmas at Grandma's" memories, or even the time he fell of the roof during his apprenticeship as a thief kind of memories: he was remembering the memories it had taken him a lifetime to forget, memories that were slowly eating him alive.  
  
_Murderer.Whore.Mutant.Liar.Victim.Experiment.Thief.   
_  
He remembered the Antiquary and the things that he had done to him, the things he had made him do.The way the old man's mouth tastedin his and how much it had hurt when he was finally finished with his body.   
  
_Butcher.Betrayer.Heartless.Slut.Defiler.Heretic.Demon.   
_  
He remembered growing up on the streets and living like a dog, hunted, maligned, abused.Peddling anything and everything he had so that he and the other children didn't starve.He always took care of the others first, then himself.Until Fagan found him.And even then, he wasn't safe.Flesh sold, and Remy had always been too pretty for his own good.  
  
_Judas.Worm.Coward.Freak.Toy.Street rat.Villain.Diable. _  
  
He remembered the day his family turned him away, merely another in a long line of betrayals.He and his father had fought bitterly and harsh words were spoken on both sides.Neither had ever apologized.   
  
_White trash.Faithless.Selfish.Gutter slut.Worthless.Slave. _  
  
He remembered the hell he went through after that, stripped through Guild ceremonies of his markings, clan, family and identity.He had floated without purpose through a black unfriendly world with growing powers that terrified him and a temper he could barely control.  
  
_Wretch.Child-killer.Predator.Hitler.User.Alien.Gene-joke. _  
  
He remembered the dark day Lauren betrayed him to Sin and the Whiteguard.He remembered the day he returned to Berlin after his escape and hunted them all down and killed them.He tortured Sin to death.Then he calmly called Gray Crow in the States and said the he had done a very bad thing.That was the day he lost his mind.   
  
_Deceiver. Spy. Hypocrite. Faggot. Dog. Infidel. Fraud. Devil.  
_  
He remembered the madman who returned it to him.The uncontrollable situation he thought he could control.He remembered how sad the expression in Gray Crow's eyes had been when Remy, bleeding, dazed, half-dead, and barely able to focus for all the screaming in his head, had stumbled across him in the Morlock Tunnels.Everywhere, people whom he had cared for and trusted were slaughtering the Morlocks, a people dear to him. _"Gray Crow, how could you?" _  
  
_Slacker.Nympho.Can't be trusted.Never trusted.Never safe._  
  
He remembered Rogue, he had loved her so much, as she calmly left him to die._"Take care of yo'self!" _Her mockery bit deep.He remembered the day right before he had left them all that he realized he didn't love her.He could never love her.Never trust her.Never be safe.  
  
_Never safe.Never true.Never trust.Don't trust them.Never. _  
  
_Don't trust them, Remy._ //Remy...// _Don't trust them. _//Wake// _trust,_ _Remy. _//Remy? Remy!// _Do not trust them!_ //Up!// _Never an inch... _//Remy, get--// _Never a hair... _//up!// _Never again, Remy. _//Remy!Remy!// _Don't trust... "You're safe with me..." _//Remy, please!//_Please... Oh, god; it hurts. Don't_ //Remy, wake up!// _Don't trust The pain Safe _//Wake up!// _trust pain safe wake pain safe waketrustpainsafewake_ //Remy!// _saneohpleasewakeGod_ //Get up!// _pleasedon'ttrustmurdererSara _//Remy! Remy, now!//   
_where'sSarasocold _//Wake up!// _helpme_ //wake up!// _Help Me!_

  
//WAKE UP!!!//  
  
Remy's eyelids snapped open, the red pupils instantly contracting at the center and dilating at the edges to block out a larger amount of light.His eyes lidded again as the drugs hit him full force, but remained open. _Dieu…_  
  
Consciousness struggled valiantly for several minutes against the thick black tar of his mind, and eventually surfaced with a mental gasp.Forcing his eyes open, Remy regarded his surroundings. He was back in the small room with the hospital bed.  
  
He groaned and tried to shift to a more comfortable position. _How long was I out?  
_  
//Several hours.//  
  
Once again his eyes snapped open fully, this time in surprise. He looked wildly around the room for the source of the voice. _Who are ya?Why're ya in my head?!_  
  
//We don't have time for this, Remy!Get up.//  
  
_Non.Can't.Dey've strapped me down._  
  
//It's the drugs that are making you feel that way.Your restraints have been off for hours.Get up.//  
  
Remy tried to move his arms, and realized that the voice was telling the truth.After several minutes of exertion, he managed to push himself upright.With a wince of pain, he looked slowly around the room, pain and wariness evident in his every move.  
  
_Who ya be?Why're you helpin' me?   
_  
//That's not important now.You've got to get out of here while you still can.//  
  
_An' why should I trust you?_  
  
//Because if you stay, you will die.//  
  
_Dere're fates worse dan death, chere.Believe me.  
_  
//There's no time for this!//  
  
_I don' know you!Don' trust you!_  
  
//You have no choice!//  
  
_Vraiment?Dere're always choices, chere.  
_  
//Remy, please…Let me help you.//  
  
_An' what you get out of it?Ain't nothin' free._  
  
//Consider it a debt paid.//  
  
_To who?_  
  
//One to whom it was owed.//  
  
_Dat's vague_, he sent sourly. _Why you want ta be helpin' me?  
_  
//There's no time for this!//  
  
_Make time!I ain't got anyt'ing better ta do.  
_  
//Kiltcher will be back any minute!Will you still be saying that then?//  
  
_Who's Kiltcher?_  
  
//The man holding you here.The one who's been hurting you.//  
  
Remy dropped his head into his hands, struggling to think past the drugs. _An' who ya be?_  
  
//I work for Kiltcher.Look, if you want to escape, you've gotta do so now.Or did you really want to attend your vivisection this afternoon?//  
  
_No t'anks. _  
  
//Well then?//  
  
What the hell was going on here?Tilting his head slightly to the side, Gambit tried to consider his options, well aware that his mysterious savior was probably eavesdropping.If he stayed here, he would probably end up dead.Moreover, that doctor, Kiltcher, had connections with Essex, and he had no intention of walking down that road again.On the other hand, he didn't know this woman, and wasn't about to trust her.But if he left with her, he could have a chance at escaping this place and getting help.   
  
His shields were rapidly falling away due to the wear and tear of repressed memories on his psyche; it wouldn't be long before his kinetic powers were too volatile for him to contain.Also, there were his other powers to contend with. He hadn't had an episode since before he met Storm, and the idea of losing his tenuous place with her and the others frightened him.If he didn't get help soon, he could kiss everything he had worked for in these past few years goodbye, and Remy knew that no help would be forthcoming here.   
  
Remy sighed aloud into the sterile air._Nous ferons des choses comme vous voulez pour maintenent, but if you betray me, you'll never live to tell._  
  
She seemed to echo his sigh. //Trust me, Beautiful, I will never betray you.Ever.Can you walk?//  
  
_Don' know._He pushed himself up off the bed and then fell back down. _Non._  
  
//I need you to try, Remy, please.//  
  
He tried again and this time succeeded in supporting his own weight.The effort was exhausting.  
  
//Go to the door.//  
  
He followed her directions without complaint, bare feet slowly dragging themselves across the cold metal floor.  
  
//Good.Open it by pressing the panel to your right and look outside.Is anyone there?//  
  
_Non._  
  
//Go to the left and down five doors, then enter the door directly to your right.//  
  
The florescent lights in the ceiling banished comfortable shadows from the hall and left Remy feeling naked and exposed.He moved sluggishly according to her instructions, pain lacing its way through his body.It centered in his chest and radiated outwards and Remy was afraid to look beneath the painfully thin hospital gown and face the scars he knew to be there.   
  
Dragging a hand along the wall to help support himself, he counted the doors he passed. _Une.Deux.Trois.Quatre.Cinq._This was it.The door she had directed his to was across the wall from him.The Cajun pushed himself off of the wall to step across the hall and instantly crashed down to his knees.   
  
"Foudre!"He couldn't swallow the curse and spots dance in front of his eyes for a moment.  
  
//Remy?// The woman's concern was evident. //Just a little bit farther, hon.You're almost there.Remy?//  
  
Ignoring her, Remy drew on the final reserves of his strength and forced himself to rise.He was going to do this.He was going to get out of here.Concentrating on placing in foot ahead of the next, he crossed the hall at a maddeningly slow rate.Where was his speed?His grace?His famed agility?He longed for them like an addict for a drug.   
  
//Remy?//   
  
He pushed the panel and the doors slid soundlessly open.The room was pitch black and his eyes instantly compensated as the doors slid shut behind him.It was a storage area.Boxes and crates were piledto the ceiling and electronic equipment and medical equipment.He carefully reached out and scanned the room with his powers.He wasn't alone. _Très bein!So what now?  
_  
The other life force in the room emerged from the crates and began to walk slowly towards him.It was a woman.Remy dropped into a defensive crouch and almost lost his balance.He was in no condition to fight, but surrender simply went against his nature.   
  
The woman stopped about four feet away from him, arms at her side."Hello, Remy."  
  
It was the voice in his head.  
  
He didn't waste time on greetings."What de hell is goin' on here?!"  
  
The woman raised her left arm, revealing an odd looking gun.Remy stood and stumbled backwards."You're going home.Sorry.This is going to hurt."  
  
She pulled the trigger and Remy's world exploded in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. For a Pretty Face

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vain**

_____________________________

**Disclaimer: Gambit, the X-Men, Essex, and anybody else that you probably recognize is Marvel's. Sin, Dr. Kiltchner, Madeleine, and any unfarmiliars are mine. Please don't sue me, Marvel- I'm poor. Besides, I spend more $ on your comics than any lawsuit could possibly ever win.**

**This is a brutal story containing graphic violence, MATURE THEMES, and dark imagery.You have been warned, therefore, please use your discretion accordingly.Thank You.**

**~Vain**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part Eleven 

  
  
He was beautiful in his sleep. Even after all these years… Funny, some things never change.  
  
Madeleine looked away from the passenger seat of her car and back at the endless night highway_.What are you doing, girl.You're going to get yourself killed.You're going to get him killed. Is that what you want?Eli is going to catch you, and then you're both screwed_.She angrily punched the radio dial as though the motion could exorcise the nagging voice of sensibility from her head.It was almost impossible to keep a good station in the mountains._Oh well.You can't turn back now.What would you say? "Oops.Sorry 'bout that, doc; I kinda lost my mind there for a minute.Here's your experiment back.He's a little banged up, but none the worse for wear."_Oh, yeah, Kiltcher would love that.  
  
With unnecessary violence, she twisted the volume control to "off" and the knob snapped off in her hand."Damn American craftsmanship.Can't even attach a frickin' knob."  
  
The sound of her own voice comforted her.She turned a curve sharply, causing Remy to slide slightly towards her in the seat.Maddie cast a worried glance in his direction, a frown playing across her rouged lips.The blaster had only been set on stun, but given his weak condition, even such a low setting could be dangerous.How could she have been so stupid?  
  
The minute he had looked at her with those eyes, with his eyes, she had just been making one idiot mistake after another!She didn't even know if this Remy Lebeau was really the one she had known as "Le Diable Blanc."She knew nothing about him.All she knew was that she cared for the enigmatic young man next to her and every time Eli had put him on the slab to cut him, she had felt the knife as though it was her skin being opened, too.  
  
He shifted sluggishly, his breathing labored.Still frowning, the young woman reached over and felt his pulse.It was thready, but there.He needed a doctor, and for all her time in labs and around scientists, Madeleine was simply not a doctor.She didn't even know where she was taking him…  
  
Eli had said the northeastern United States, but that could be anywhere from Maine to Virginia.And Montana was a long way from there. _Think, girl, think!_  
  
She smacked her hand against the steering wheel quite unnecessarily, bending back her pinkie."Ow!"A nail had broken off and she raised the offended digit up to inspect the damage."Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it!"Her finger still hurt.  
  
Remy stirred again, moaning a little, and she looked up in alarm. He couldn't wake up._Not now!_He shifted with a bit more strength than previously and then stilled.He didn't move again.  
  
Flicking her hair from her face, Maddie began to chew on the right side of her lower lip. _Please God, if there is any justice in this world at all, please help me see him safe.Please._  
  
Remy's breathing was gradually evening out, although it remained painfully shallow.Madeleine tried to avoid looking at him and concentrated on his slow gasps for air and the monotonous road stretched before her.Next to her Remy Lebeau, her hope, her redemption, dreamed of memories.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Missing You

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

_____________________________

**Disclaimer: Gambit, the X-Men, Essex, and anybody else that you probably recognize is Marvel's. Sin, Dr. Kiltchner, Madeleine, and any unfarmiliars are mine. Please don't sue me, Marvel- I'm poor. Besides, I spend more $ on your comics than any lawsuit could possibly ever win.**

**This is a brutal story containing graphic violence, MATURE THEMES, and dark imagery.You have been warned, therefore, please use your discretion accordingly.Thank You.**

**~Vain**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**Part Twelve******

  
  
Scalphunter glared at the monitors.This was quickly going nowhere fast, and Sinister wanted results.His lover entered the communications room and he didn't turn around.  
  
Arclight's arms wrapped around his waist."How's it?"  
  
"It's not," he leaned back into the embrace.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"He's gotta be shielding himself."  
  
"He's always shielding himself, Gray Crow.That's just what he does."  
  
"I know.But this is different.This doesn't feel right…"  
  
Archlight laughed, an oddly gentle sound that few people had ever heard."Could you imagine what he would say if he could see us now, fussing over him like this?"  
  
Gray Crow pictured the look of slightly patronizing amusement he knew would have adorned Remy's face and chuckled at thought."He always did think he could take the world on all by himself."   
  
Archlight's laughter faded."God, I miss him sometimes."  
  
They both stood holding one another in a long uncomfortable silence until Gray Crow broke the impromptu embrace."I had better get back to work.Did anybody find anything yet?"  
  
"No, but that still doesn't mean anything.If Remy is shielding himself, which is more than likely, he probably doesn't want to be found."  
  
"Great."The leader of the Marauders sighed in resignation."And with him, if he doesn't want to be, he won't."  
  
"So what now, oh great and wise leader?"  
  
He barked a short laugh without amusement; "Do you really want to tell the boss we're wasting our time?"  
  
"No; I don't particularly care to die today.He's really climbing the walls over this one.I don't get it, though.I mean, it's not the first time that the thief's pulled the vanishing act.He always turns up again sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah," Gray Crow muttered as he turned back to the monitors."But why would he hide from the X-Men?"  
  
"Maybe he wised up."  
  
His reply was a derisive snort."Like that'll ever happen."  
  
Arclight opened her mouth and then closed it again.What could she say to that?As the brawny female Marauder left her lover behind, her thoughts lingered on Gray Crow's last question.Why would Remy be hiding at all?Gray was right: something about this felt odd.  
  
Trouble that involved Remy always seemed to herald some sort of storm for the Marauders, and nothing good had ever come from such events. Maybe it was Karma, always waiting until things were close to normal before tossing them all back into chaos. She just hoped that they could all survive this time.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Un Temp Pour Dormir

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

_____________________________

**Disclaimer: Gambit, the X-Men, Essex, and anybody else that you probably recognize is Marvel's. Sin, Dr. Kiltchner, Madeleine, and any unfarmiliars are mine. Please don't sue me, Marvel- I'm poor. Besides, I spend more $ on your comics than any lawsuit could possibly ever win.**

**This is a brutal story containing graphic violence, MATURE THEMES, and dark imagery.You have been warned, therefore, please use your discretion accordingly.Thank You.**

**~Vain**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**Part Thirteen******

  
  
The Summerset Motel was a series of small buildings with peeling stucco and a nauseating combination of pastel colors.The two small rooms smelled of water damage, and the tiny pseudo-pool in the front was drier than the Mojave and looked as though it had been that way for a very long time.Apparently, nobody had cared about attracting tourists here in years. It was perfect.   
  
The drive down the mountains from the complex had been almost two days, nonstop.Tired and hot, all Maddie wanted to do was go to sleep, but she had Remy to take care of, and every hour he seemed to get worse.  
  
"I need a room, please."  
  
The shriveled old man on the opposite side of the reception desk gave her a sour look, blinking owlishly through his thick glasses."How long?"  
  
"A day.Maybe two, but no more than that."  
  
His lips puckered."That's $47 a night," his mountain accent rolled."Plus  
tax."  
  
She produced the money without hesitation and laid it on the counter.He  
glared at her a moment before turning around and retrieving a rusty-looking key.He handed it to her without grace.  
  
Ignoring the man's lack of social skills, Madeleine exited the dingy little reception area hurriedly, wondering where she could obtain medical supplies.Happily, she had parked the car in front of the building where they were going to lodge, which was as far from the main road, and prying eyes, as possible.Remy was still strapped safely into the seat, sleeping.She opened the passenger side door.  
  
"Remy? Honey?"She gently put a hand to his forehead.He was developing a fever. _Damn you, Eli!_"It's okay.It's going to be okay."  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
Madeleine whirled around, startled.She instinctively placed her body between Remy and the other person, hiding him from view.The wrinkled Motel manager from the reception building squinted at her suspiciously.  
  
"He alright?"  
  
"Yeah, he's okay," Maddie wondered how she was going to be able to explain the presence of this ill-used young man in a hospital gown asleep in her car."It's my boyfriend.He just has no tolerance for the changing pressure in the mountains."She reached out her mind and gently touched the old man's, weaving a visual illusion and anchoring her lie in his mind. "Plus he gets car sick."She wrinkled her face appropriately, "All in all, it's not really a good combination."  
  
The hotel manager contorted his body as he tried to look around her to view Remy.As if feeling the sudden attention, the young Cajun began to move, struggling to regain consciousness.  
  
_Damnit, Remy!Why can't you just stay unconscious like a good kidnap victim?_  
  
The old man frowned."Well, if you're sure he'll be alright…"  
  
"Of course he will."  
  
He began to leave reluctantly, curiosity unsatisfied."Alright, then… You just remember that this isn't no hospital.I don't want no corpse in my hotel."  
  
Maddie's smile became strained and she resisted the urge to simply rip out the man's mind and be done with it.Eli would definitely be able to pick up on her energy signature, and she didn't want to leave a trail of bodies behind her."He'll be fine.Do you know where I can pick up some medicine, though?You know, upset stomach?"  
  
"There's a general store about seven miles down the way.That's about as close as you'll get out here."  
  
"Thanks," she responded with false cheeriness, mental implanting the idea that he needed to go do something else _now_.   
  
The old man tottered off reluctantly, muttering under his breath about punks being where they shouldn't and other things.Maddie ignored him, instead concentrating on Remy.  
  
She couldn't keep knocking him cold every time he came to, but nevertheless, she also couldn't allow him who know who she was. Moreover, his deteriorating health, as well as her own lack of information only frustrated the situation.She hissed out a breath and flicked her hair from her eyes.What had Eli told her the day they brought Remy in?She struggled to remember.  
  
_"This one belonged to Essex. How curious…"  
  
"Essex?What's one of his doing out here?"  
  
"I don't know.He was captured interfering with our operations in New_ _York. Hmm.Curiouser and curiouser."  
  
"You're rambling, old man."_  
  
_"Of course you wouldn't remember; you never worked with him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This is Omega Two.He worked very closely with the Marauders, close friends with the one called Scalphunter, if memory serves me well.I believe he turned in his 'pink slip' shortly after we took our leave.Rumor had it that he also blew a large chunk out of Seattle in the process."_  
  
Madeleine closed her eyes at the memory. _New York… _There were possibilities there, but it was also very tempting to just contact the Marauders and allow them to take care of their own. If Eli discovered her  
betrayal, he would beat her within an inch of her life, and she knew that the doctor had plenty of ways to make her scream.  
  
Remy stirred again, drawing her attention back to him with a soft mew of pain.Glancing about to make sure she couldn't be seen, Maddie knelt down next to the younger man and removed his seat belt.Then, using telekinesis to support the majority of his nonexistent weight, she carefully lifted him out of the car and, cradling him like a child, walked to the door to their room.A minute or so of telepathic manipulation and the door swung open with a tired creak.  
  
She staggered slightly as she entered, her eyes rapidly adjusting to the dim confines of their room.There was only one bed dominating the center of the room that was accompanied by a rather sad looking night table with two long out dated magazines collecting dust on its surface.She moved over to the bed and carefully deposited her precious load there.He settled down into the ancient mattress with a sigh and she exhaled in relief.His breathing gradually evened out underneath her watchful gaze and Madeleine eventually moved away from him to settle down on a chair across from the bed.   
  
She studied him while he slept, deep in thought.Remy was truly a beautiful man, just as Le Diable had been as a child.The hair, the eyes... all of it was the same.Even that intent soul searching look he had given her in the lab had been Diable's. _Would you?_ he had asked her.   
  
Maddie shook her head, trying to clear it.Would she have hurt him if necessary?Her duty and her emotions clashed viscously within her.Yes, it was her job.No, he was Le Diable.Without Eli, she would be nothing: she owed him.Without Le Diable, she would be dead: she owed him.She didn't know this man.He might not be Le Diable at all.She didn't know this man. He was a stranger to her- an innocent victim.She didn't owe anything to this man.This man owed her nothing.Would she have hurt him?  
  
Madeleine put her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.Would she?Well?"No."She looked up to the still form on the bed. "No. God... I'm so sorry, Eli."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Maddie lurched to her feet and fell back towards the wall, eyes wide."What?"  
  
Remy opened his eyes without pain in the dim room and turned to regard her in silence.The darkness provided no barrier for his night vision and he absorbed the sight of the young woman before him uninhibited.She was a woman of average height, maybe 5' 6", not slender, but rather muscular.She had short cinnamon colored hair streaked with natural auburn highlights that framed her face and fell in tight curls to her shoulders. Her skin was a creamy honey color and she had large brown eyes lined by long thick lashes, a pleasant, well-proportioned nose, and a wide full mouth with obvious dimples and an animated appearance. While not beautiful, she was quite possibly one of the cutest women he had ever seen, despite the fact that she also looked like one of the most capable women he had ever seen.   
  
"You really sorry, petite?For savin' me?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Non, guess not."He closed his eyes in exhaustion."Ya right, dough."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ya wouldn'ta hurt me, chere.Go on to da store.I ain't goin' nowhere soon."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Go, chere.Not feelin' too hot, me."  
  
Maddie started towards the door, feeling frightened and alarmed, but strangely compelled to obey him."I'll be back soon, okay?"  
  
He swallowed and nodded.  
  
"You'll be alright?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
She opened the door without turning her back to him and disappeared into the brightness outside.Remy opened his eyes again to stare at the stained ceiling over the bed.Without the inhibitor collar on him he could read her every emotion like a book, and knew that she presented no threat, despite the fact that she had shot him earlier.Nonetheless, he had no intention of sticking around her any longer than necessary.  
  
_Dere's sometin' weird 'bout dat femme_, he thought tiredly.He knew her mind, had felt her before somewhere.But where?He tried to think back, but it was no use; he simply didn't know where to begin.A sudden shooting pain flashed through his body and he arched his back, biting back a cry of pain.Consciousness began to slide through his fingers and he realized that he couldn't stay awake much longer.He let his eyelids flutter shut, still thinking of the odd young woman as darkness encroached.  
  
"Hurry, chere.Je suis si fatigué..."  
  


*******************************************

Je suis si fatiguè- I'm so tired  
  


  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. The Good Doctor

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

_____________________________

**Disclaimer: Gambit, the X-Men, Essex, and anybody else that you probably recognize is Marvel's. Sin, Dr. Kiltchner, Madeleine, and any unfarmiliars are mine. Please don't sue me, Marvel- I'm poor. Besides, I spend more $ on your comics than any lawsuit could possibly ever win.**

**This is a brutal story containing graphic violence, MATURE THEMES, and dark imagery.You have been warned, therefore, please use your discretion accordingly.Thank You.~Vain**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**PART 14******

  
  
Eli's voice resounded with astonishing force through the hidden complex."He's what?!"  
  
"Missing, sir," the lab assistant cringed away from the sound."Omega Two is missing."   
  
"How?!"  
  
"It appears that he escaped with another's help, sir.Would you like-"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
The assistant cringed again. "We're not sure, sir…"  
  
"You're not sure…"The older man's voice turned dangerously soft.He chuckled."You're.Not.Sure."  
  
The lab assistant looked like he was ready to collapse into a puddle of goo.   
  
Eli tilted his head to the side."Get out of my sight."  
  
The man hurriedly scurried away, thanking the gods for the scientist's mercy.Kiltcher watched him go without emotion.He could think of very few people who had the access to allow Lebeau to get free and escape unnoticed. There was, in fact, only one name that came to mind.  
  
_Damn you, Madeleine.I thought you would have learned by now that you cannot defy me.Do you not realize that I am soon to be a god?My destiny is so close that I can taste victory in my mouth, and you suddenly feel the need to go quality of life.Ah, well, my dear; you're usefulness had nearly come to its end anyway. _  
  
Kiltcher walked over to one of his many computers and began typing. Thankfully, he had had the foresight to implant a tracking device in the base of the boy's skull, so finding him would prove to be no difficult task.He pressed a button and initiated the tracer.Madeleine would not be so easy to exterminate, but it would be well worth the effort.Kiltcher needed the boy to provide him with security from Essex, and the young man's presence was imperative to further both his understanding of the Pandora and the Portals.Maddie would no doubt provide too much of an obstacle to allow her to live, and he didn't put it past her to run to Essex and ruin his entire operation- her loyalty to him was luke-warm and erratic even at the best of times.  
  
A red flashing light appeared on the monitor and he hit the intercom button that connected him to the mercenaries who worked for him."I need five of you do a little job for me."  
  
A gruff voice, thick with sleep, answered him."We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Eli removed his hand from the button and smiles.He refused to be angry over this latest development.The boy would be safely back in his hands soon enough.The men would be sure to see to it without his presence.He was, after all, a god, and such petty moral concerns were beneath him.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Errors in Blood

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

_____________________________

**Disclaimer: Gambit, the X-Men, Essex, and anybody else that you probably recognize is Marvel's. Sin, Dr. Kiltchner, Madeleine, and any unfarmiliars are mine. Please don't sue me, Marvel- I'm poor. Besides, I spend more $ on your comics than any lawsuit could possibly ever win.**

**This is a brutal story containing graphic violence, MATURE THEMES, and dark imagery.You have been warned, therefore, please use your discretion accordingly.Thank You.**

**~Vain**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part Fifteen 

  
Maddie was five minutes away from the motel when she got the feeling.It began as a slight discomfort and then grew to anxiety.Something was wrong.Remy needed her.  
  
_You're being stupid, Maddie, _she berated herself. _Remy's fine, he's just resting._  
  
It was a real effort not to try to touch his mind, but she was distinctly aware from her previous contacts with him that he hated mental probes, and his comfort was her biggest concern right now.  
  
_Remy…_  
  
What if he was hungry?What if he was cold?What if he had gotten worse in the few minutes she'd been gone?What if he'd tried to get up or run away and had hurt himself?  
  
_Stop it, girl!You're just making excuses to go back to him!It's only a few more minutes to the store; he'll be fine…   
_  
But the fear didn't leave her; instead it steadily grew with every passing minute.Terrible images began to pop into her mind of Remy dying in that hideous little room.Of Essex coming to take his property back.Of wild animals breaking in and killing him.Of Eli returning to snatch him away from her.  
  
But Essex had yet to confirm that he knew of the boy's disappearance, wild animals didn't just attack people, and Eli couldn't track either of their signatures.In fact, Eli had no way of finding them at all, unless he had somehow put a shadow on their back when they left.   
  
Or before they left.On their backs.Like a little suture mark at the base of the skull, not quite hidden by thick reddish hair.Too little for an operation, but just right for a subcutaneous tracking device…Just right…  
  
_Oh my God!Remy!How could I have been so STUPID?! _  
  
Madeleine did an abrupt U-turn on the road so sharply that she nearly tipped over. __

_Oh, god, Remy!Oh, god! _She pressed down hard on the gas, speeding up the hill at a dangerous pace. _I'm coming!_She nearly sobbed in frustration as the road slid by far too slowly. _I'm coming!_  
  
After what felt like eternity, she pulled back into the gravel parking lot and shove the door open, nearly falling out of the car in her panic.She fought her seat belt for several frantic moments before freeing herself and hurtling out of the car. _Remy… _She slammed her body into the door and added a strong telekinetic push, knocking the cheap wood right off its frame.Remy's eyes fluttered open at the noise and frantic emotion invading his senses.  
  
Madeleine ran over to the bed, grabbed the semi-conscious Cajun's arm, and bodily hauled him to his feet."We have to go, hon!We have to go now!"  
  
She struggled with him, trying to pull him to the door, when a strong male voice made her blood freeze and her limbs turn to spaghetti."Why? The party's just starting."  
  
She knew that voice.It belonged to Timothy, the head of Eli's mercenaries.She turned around slowly, careful to shield Remy's body with her own, and looked down the ready and waiting barrel of a gun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. Not With A Whimper

What Someone is Willing to Give

**What Someone is Willing to Give**  
**By: Vainglorious696**

_____________________________

**Remy**: You!!

**Vain**:Uh-oh, busted . . .

**Remy**: You've been cuttin' us out o' de disclaimer!

**Vain**:*whining*But I had a lot to upload and you guys take up so much time and—

**Remy**: Oh, so dat's 'ow it's goin' be!

**Vain**: *still whining*But you're in "For They Shall Be Filled"'s disclaimers . . .

**Remy**: Damnit girl, _I ain't a digimon!!!_An' jus' what 'ave ya been writin' wit'out me?*reads part sixteen***I'M WHAT?!!**Ya can' be doin' dat!JE SUIS L'ETOILE!!!!

**Vain**: Um, please R & R.*clutches laptop and flees in terror while yelling behind her:*It's only a story, Rems!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Part Sixteen**  
  


Remy's eyes fluttered open at the noise and frantic emotion invading his senses.He felt the woman's hands grip his arms with a strength born of terror as she rudely yanked him out of the bed and out of sleep, trying desperately to tell him something.Then all movement abruptly stopped and he felt five new presences enter the room, two of which felt vaguely familiar from his abduction in New York.  
  
He opened red on black eyes to stare at the tall man pointing a cocked nine mm pistol to the young woman's head and he felt a sense of déjà vu flood his tired frame.This situation was familiar.  
  
"Why?" the man demanded calmly."The party's just starting."  
  
Remy watched his would-be savior's face pale as she turned to stare at the pistol, still gripping his arm."Timothy, please," she whispered pathetically.  
  
Timothy pistol-whipped her.  
  
The young woman tumbled to the floor, her nails tearing at the skin on Remy's arm as she was sent flying.Timothy smiled coldly.  
  
"Sorry, Maddie. It's been real."He raised the gun.  
  
But Remy didn't see that.All he could think of was Maddie.No, not Maddie, never Maddie: _Madeleine_.  
  
Still smiling, Timothy adjusted the gun, finger tightening on the trigger.   
  
"NON!"Remy's cry shocked everyone into inaction, including the Cajun himself."Pas encore!"  
  
He didn't mean to, he really didn't, but he just couldn't help it any longer.Memories were welling up too fast for him to process, and he was simply too weak to fight.His shields, all of his shields, collapsed in his mind, and all of his telepathic and empathic powers, so long repressed, tore out of him, leaving him feeling blessedly empty.  
  
Remy crumpled to the ground clutching his head as his own powers ripped themselves out of him to focus on Timothy.He wasn't even aware of the wet popping sound as Timothy's head exploded into a million chunks of gore or Madeleine's scream of terror.He wasn't aware of the four other voices crying out in shock.He wasn't even aware of a sudden presence standing over him and holding the butt of a shotgun high over his head.  
  
All he was aware of was the tremendous pull of everything he that was being pulled out him and the sudden pressure of six billion people's emotions invading his mind.He opened his eyes and saw a man standing above him, straddling his narrow frame, with his face twisted in rage.The angry man held a shotgun in both his upraised hands like a club. Then he began to pull it down in an arch.Right towards Remy's head.  
  
Remy turned his head to the side and found himself looking into Madeleine's eyes.He wanted to smile.He wanted to tell her that everything was fine.He wanted to tell her he knew her and it was all going to be okay now.Madeleine's eyes went round and her mouth made a small "o" shape.  
  
Then there was a wet crunch and blinding pain as the world vanished into red and black.  
  


  
_*****___

Madeleine cried out in anguish as the butt of the shotgun impacted with Remy's skull and bright red blood sprayed through the room.Without thinking, she reached out her mind and pulled.   
  
She didn't hear them scream or see them fall, but she did feel their minds snap and then vanish from the psychic plane.They were all dead.  
  
Choking on her sobs, Maddie drug herself over to Remy's prone form.He was still smiling.With a half-scream, she pushed aside the body of the man who had struck Remy and pulled the red haired mutant into her lap.His chest still rose and fell, but his thick hair was matted with blood and bits of skull.He was going to die.  
  
Madeleine began to cry, deep soul-tearing sobs that shook her entire body and Remy's as well.Her hands mindlessly stroked his hair as she stared at his ruined head, rocking back and forth. Her hand was soon coated in blood.  
  
"I'm sorry, Remy.I'm so sorry…"She repeated the words over and over again until they lost all meaning, becoming little more than noises: her litany against the reality of the situation.   
  
"I'm sorry.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.I'm sorry…"  
  
Two hours later, as they entered the room, eyes wide with horror, they found her sitting like that, still clinging to Remy's body.Her words seemed to have stained the walls and etched themselves indelibly in the air.   
  
_"I'm sorry.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.I'm sorry."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Remy**: You're evil, chere.

**Vain**:No, I'm Vain.Somebody else's is probably evil.

**Remy**:*sighs*Please review de fic

**Vain**: Or I'm stopping here.

**Remy**: You wouldn't dare . . .

**Vain**: *laughs maniacly*Mhuhahahahahahahahaha!!!

**Remy**:Somebody please 'elp me.Please?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
